Talk:Bagra Army
Name At the moment, the "軍" in "バグラ軍" is furigana'd as "Team", but that might change in the future. Currently, the names used in the faction map in episode 3 are: :バグラ軍「バグラチーム」: MadLeomon :?軍「?チーム」: Nene :キリハ軍「キリハチーム」: Kiriha :タイキ軍「タイキチーム」: Taiki, Shoutmon, Zenjirou, Akari, Ballistamon, Starmon, Pickmons Lanate (talk) 06:31, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :Scratch that; that's something else entirely. Watching the episode again, yeah, they still use Bagura-gun. Lanate (talk) 06:46, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Zone army coverage Because so many of the troops are mooks, I'm thinking that we could treat the army itself as a character, along with any prominent members (commanders, etc.). How does that sound?(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 16:00, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Disagreement Due to the fact that many of those Digimon are not solely or mainly featured in Xros Wars, I think it would be best to keep their separate pages, while still being featured on the Bagra Army page. -- 02:32, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :...this page is just for covering the Xros Wars characters. 02:32, December 31, 2010 (UTC) We should keep the main members of the army on a seprated page yet we should have them as a part of the army as well Dust Zone I'm not sure we should count these guys as the local army, especially since Bagra doesn't seem to have a presence before Lilithmon arrives, and Tankmon appear as part of the general Bagra Army in Taiki's dream. What do you guys think? 20:22, January 18, 2011 (UTC) The Tankmon are an army of tank Digimon that Lilithmon brings to the Dust Zone to take out Xros Heart and Blue Flare. They are defeated by Shoutmon X4/Shoutmon X5 and MetalGreymon + Cyber Launcher. Alternate colors Is it possible for somebody to get pictures of the alternate colors for shurimon and grademon? (Lvdoomien 00:03, March 5, 2011 (UTC)) I belive I have some of them but I am not allowed to edi the page Tactimon-sama 17:59, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :Well put them on Krytenkoro's talk page and see if he likes them. Thank you Krytenkoro for getting a Shurimon picture. (Lvdoomien 23:38, March 9, 2011 (UTC)) Taiki's dream The members of the bagra army that appeared in Taiki's dream are: Troopmon, Minotaurumon, Rhinomon, Mammothmon, Bulbmom, and a Sealsdramon. I might have missed a few but these are definetly there. (Lvdoomien 23:37, March 9, 2011 (UTC)) Resplit Okay, the individual Zone armies, having shown up for only 1-3 episodes each, definitely need to stay here. However, although we originally kept the generals on this page due to a lack of showtime, they have now become major characters. Pretty much everyone but the Blue Flare members have had a ton of characterization. So, proposal: We split out all the info on Bagramon, Tactimon, Lilithmon, Blastmon, DarkKnightmon, and Dame/Tyutyu/Tsuwamon; possibly the Vilemon as well. Actually, we might split out the Blue Flare members that have shown up in more than one episode (Golemon, Baromon, Bommon, Gaossmon). 00:49, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :Yet we couldn't add the info for the Zone Commanders to their respectful pages since their Xros Wars page redirects to Bagra Army page. If the principal members get their Xros Wars pages merged with the Bagra Army page, then their info will have to be transferred to their own pages. Rtkat3 (talk) 9:47, 14 April 2011 (UTC) ::Right. The Zone Commanders are minor characters whose plot is basically the plot of that Zone's army. There's no need to cover them elsewhere. 04:40, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Tactimon How I see it Tactimon seems to serve as the main antagonist for the first half of the serise, just like Devimon from the first Digimon series. Oh yes another thing as well should someone add a link to the Death Generals (sorry if my english is a bit bad) Death Generals We have got to have a section added for the Death Generals and their armies. Rtkat3 (talk) 6:22, 12 April 2011 (UTC) :Then start working on them here. Once they are good quality, they will be added to the main page. 22:37, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::If you are talking about give details about them here, here's what I know of Dorbickmon that can be added to the Bagra Army page. Dorbickmon is the Death General in charge of Dragon Land. He can combine with Fanglongmon to become Dorbickmon Darkness Mode (which I still think doubles as Dorbickmon's mode of transportation) and his army consists of Brachiomon, DarkTyrannomon, Devidramon, Flarerizamon, Gigadramon, Megadramon, and Salamandermon. Rtkat3 (talk) 11:23, 13 April 2011 (UTC) :No, I mean actually type up what you want me to add to the page, so that I can check it and clean it up without having to just erase it because there were errors and I don't have time to fix them. 18:15, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Then we would have to Sandbox it before the final draft is approved and added. User:Rtkat3 (User talk:Rtkat3) 9:49, 14 April 2011 (UTC) :::Yes, that is what you are supposed to do when an admin has been forced to lock a page. Work on a draft using the talk page. 04:40, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Arrangement * Members **Bagramon **DarkKnightmon **Three Head Officers ***Tactimon ***Lilithmon ***Blastmon **Death Generals (just link to group) **Others ***Tsuwamon/Damemon & Tyutyumon ***Troopmon ***Vilemon ***Twillight (just link to group) **Zone armies (anime) ***Green Zone ***Island Zone ***Magma Zone ***Lake Zone ***Sand Zone ***Heaven Zone ***Forest Zone ***Shinobi Zone ***Sweets Zone ***Sword Zone **Land armies ***Dragon Land ***Vampire Land ***Honey Land 05:50, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :Is this how you would like this User:KrytenKoro? (talk) 1:54, 15 April 2011 (UTC) ::In terms of the anime, yup. Also, a new image of Lilithmon's DigiXros form has been revealed though the name would be tentative like it was with Dorbickmon Darkness Mode. 18:26, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :I don't really see any need to cordon the three head officers off by themselves, unless we are planning on discussing them as a group. They don't really have that much shared info, though, unlike the Death Generals. :I think it would be best to cover Bagramon, DarkKnightmon, Tsuwamon, Tactimon, Lilithmon, Blastmon, the Vilemon, and the Death Generals in the lead, with all of them being (main) links to unique pages (with the possible exception of Vilemon). The Death General page itself should be merged into this page, since there does not seem to be much info that will be respective to the group itself (beyond a paragraph), with (main) links to each of the generals. :There's no need to call out Troopmon alone in the first section, since there are several other "generic troops", like the Chikurimon or Minotarumon. I think it would be best to cover all of them in one section, since they are usually just taken from the HQ anyway. :There isn't much need to separate the Zone armies from the Land armies - both are just whatever troops Bagra has decided to have stationed in an area. They do not differ in nature; at best you could say that the Zone armies impose martial law and search for the CCs, while the Land armies just impose martial law. :I'm going to head you off at the pass - no speculative or rumored info will be posted. Until Ep 35 airs, you shouldn't even mention Honey Land. :We will, however, need to separate the anime armies from the manga armies, since the two materials have rapidly diverging storylines. :Finally, Twilight. As far as we know, DarkKnightmon is the only Twilight member that joined Bagra, and he's not that far different from the other types of the armies' "former members". Since Twilight is still ongoing in the manga, it would be best to cover the group on its own page, and move its members to Bagra (or Xros Heart) as we get confirmation. So, I would propose something like this: ;Description ;Members *''Bagramon'' *''DarkKnightmon'' *''Tsuwamon'' *Vilemon *-poss Three Head Officers header *''Tactimon'' *''Lilithmon'' *''Blastmon'' *-poss Death Generals header *''Dorbickmon'' *''NeoVamdemon'' *''Zamielmon'' *''Olegmon'' *''Splashmon'' *''Gravimon'' *''Apollomon'' *Armies (anime) **Green Zone **Island Zone **Magma Zone **Lake Zone **Sand Zone **Heaven Zone **Forest Zone **Shinobi Zone **Sweets Zone **Sword Zone **Dragon Land **Other (dream forces, Ebemon, Machinedramon, Disc Zone forces, HQ Troopmon, etc.) *Armies (manga) **Green Zone **Island Zone **Snow Zone **Sweets Zone **Other (dream forces, HQ Troopmon, flashback forces (like Corridor Zone), etc.)